1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands used by musicians, and more particularly to a microphone, music, or instrument stand having a horizontally adjustable base particularly for use on a crowded stage or performing area and capable of extending around floor supported musical equipment as well as supporting various musical instruments and musical accessories.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Individual musicians such as guitarists or vocalists, as well as musical groups or bands, often perform in venues such as clubs, bars and the like where the stage or performing area is quite small. For example, many corner bars or clubs do not even have a separate stage area, and performers must clear an area of tables, chairs and other like items prior to setting up their equipment. In such situations, there is barely room for a band having several members to set up such equipment, which typically includes several microphone stands, amplification equipment, control processors, a keyboard, drum set and the like. In addition, after such equipment has been set up, there may be little room left over for the band members to move around during their performance, as they typically may desire. Even in clubs having larger performing areas, space is still at a premium, since most band members prefer to be able to move around the stage freely without having to worry about tripping over or running into their equipment.
Performers who both play an instrument, such as an electric guitar, while also providing vocals' encounter a slightly different space problem. Particularly where there is a limited area to move around, such performers will often remain in a more or less stationary position. However, it can be difficult to orient both a foot controller or processor equipment for an electric guitar and a microphone or music stand so that both are in sufficiently close proximity to the performer so that they can be reached without the performer having to continually change or shift positions. This difficulty is largely due to the shapes of such equipment. A typical microphone stand is comprised of a vertically adjustable telescoping pole connected to a round, weighted base situated directly beneath the pole, and is normally placed more or less directly in front of the performer so that the microphone is in close proximity to the performer's face and mouth whenever vocals are required. Electronic guitar foot controls or processing equipment are usually enclosed in a generally rectangular holder or box-like structure which also must be placed in close proximity to the performer so that such foot controls can be comfortably reached by the performer without requiring him or her to shift positions or move away from the microphone. However, placement of the round microphone stand base directly in front of the performer leaves little room for the foot controller. This conflict can adversely affect the quality of the performance, since the microphone and foot controls often may be required to be used simultaneously. The instant invention attempts to overcome this conflict by providing a microphone stand having a base that can be horizontally adjusted for placement around a foot controller or other objects, permitting both the microphone and foot controls to be directly in front of, and therefore within easy reach of, the performer.
In addition, there is frequently other equipment to support as well as floor equipment which is conveniently bracketed by any equipment stands necessary to support elevated equipment and the present music accessories stand is particularly designed to support such equipment while conserving floor space.
3. Description of Related Art
Numerous examples of arrangements for stacking and folding microphone or music stands, or for adjusting the height of such stands, are known in the prior art. In addition, other types of music equipment such as electronic keyboards are usually provided with a support or frame structure. However, the inventor is not aware of a stand for holding a microphone, sheet music, or a small instrument such as a harmonica or large equipment or instruments which stand can be horizontally adjusted to be situated around other equipment used by a musician, such as a foot controller or audio amplifier, thereby making it easier to simultaneously use such equipment while also conserving space in a small or cramped stage area.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,527 issued Jan. 10, 1978 to J. L. Streit entitled “Musical Instrument Support Stand With Counter-Balanced, Vertically Movable Horn Support Rack,” discloses a stand having a generally U-shaped base when unfolded and in which the legs are folded parallel to the base when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,182 issued Oct. 4, 1983 to A. R. Biasini entitled “Musical Instrument Stand,” discloses a tripod-like stand having telescoping legs which collapse during storage, but are meant to be fully extended during use and collapsed when not in use when they are stored in the hollow bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,415 issued to G. J. Izquierdo on May 1, 1984, entitled “Portable Case and Stand for Pedal Controls Operationally Fixed Therein for use with a Keyboard Temporarily Mounted Thereon,” discloses a box structure having several pedal controls for an electronic keyboard permanently mounted therein, which structure is also used to support an electric keyboard. Izquierdo is an example of a time and space-saving arrangement wherein the pedal controls can be situated underneath or in a music stand. However, instruments such as an electronic keyboard, which are elongated in shape, intrinsically have a space provided underneath such instrument for placement of the legs of the user, while stands for sheets of music, a microphone, or instruments such as a harmonica or drum machine typically do not provide such space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,010 issued to F. L. Seebinger on May 15, 1984, entitled “Multi-Position Microphone Stand Support Assembly,” discloses a support for a microphone wherein the vertical support column is pivotable, while the base remains stationary. Such stand allows for more than one microphone to be attached to the support, but does not disclose a horizontally adjustable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,624 issued to R. G. Greulich on Jan. 12, 1988, entitled “Folding Microphone Stand,” discloses a tripod-type stand in which the support column can be pivoted on the base member, and having an aperture in the base member to accommodate the support column in a fully folding position. Pivoting the support column in relation to the base allows for easier transport or storage of the stand when it is not in use. However, in general folding tripod-type microphone stands are not preferred because they pass unwanted vibrations to the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,789 issued to D. H Eason et al. on Sep. 17, 1991, entitled “Microphone Stand,” discloses a stand having a generally circular base and a U-shaped cutout portion so that several of such bases can be overlapped or stacked when stored. Eason et al. illustrates several other embodiments in which the base portion has a slightly different configuration while still retaining its stackable characteristics. However, none of such embodiments illustrates a base, which can be horizontally adjusted so as to fit around equipment such as a foot controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,648 issued to W. R. Wood, IV on Feb. 25, 1992, entitled “Stand Assembly,” discloses a stand for holding doors, windows, and the like during painting. The base members of the Wood stand do not appear to be adjustable, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,048 issued to M. Lebar et al. on Apr. 21, 1992, entitled “Support Stands” discloses a music stand having tripod-type support legs wherein two of the legs are pivotable so that the legs can be folded in a storage position. Tripod-type support stands are well known in the prior art and may possibly be placed over or around a foot controller, but are not adjustable in the same manner as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,901 issued to M. C. Boor et al. on Sep. 22, 1992, entitled “Guitar Support Apparatus,” discloses a support for a guitar having a pair of parallel pipe-like legs with vertically extending supports spaced thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,066 issued to K. J. Ditch on Aug. 23, 1994, entitled “Stand for Article,” discloses another tripod-type adjustable microphone wherein one leg has incorporated a tilt assembly, which allows the angle of the microphone to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,508 issued to A. Palmero on Mar. 18, 1997, entitled “Horizontally Adjustable Microphone Support,” discloses a microphone support having a telescoping horizontal cross member attached to the upper end of the vertical support column. The base member in Palmero, however, is a typical round base and is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,649 issued to D. H. Eason on Jan. 12, 1999, entitled “Stabilizing and Memory Musical Instrument Stand,” discloses a music stand having a support frame shaped as a cross-frame which is pivotable about the intersection of the frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,015 issued to H. Hsu on Jan. 26, 1999, entitled “Microphone Stand Elevating Device, discloses a device which makes it easier to upwardly or downwardly adjust the height of a microphone support column extending from the base of a microphone stand, although the configuration of the base cannot be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,541 issued to D. Michaelson on Apr. 13, 1999, entitled “Microphone Stand Providing Quick Assembly and Disassembly,” discloses an improved means for quickly assembling and disassembling a support column from a microphone stand base. The base, however, is made from a single generally oval solid structure and is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,054 issued to K. S. Woodhouse et al. on Apr. 10, 2001, entitled “Musical Instrument Support Stand,” discloses a stand having telescoping legs which are secured in position using finger screws, in which the legs of the stand all extend outwardly from a central hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,056 issued to T. Liao on Apr. 10, 2001 entitled “Adjustable Foot Structure for Hi-Hat Cymbal,” discloses a cymbal stand having an adjustable foot member attached to the bottom of a stand member.
Despite the numerous microphone and music stands known in the prior art, each of which provides its own degree of utility, there is a need for a stand having a base portion which incorporates usable space in the center and which can be adjusted to conserve space on a cramped or crowded stage or performing area so as not to interfere with the placement of other music or performing equipment.